Call of the shadows
by 01Shadow Angel
Summary: A girl with shadow like abilities has been accepted into the legion after helping them deal with the fatal five. What challenges will lie ahead of her? follows the episodes and there is TimberwolfxOc in it :  i own Shadow crawler, no one else
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Shadow Angel begins  
**

**Summery- Katie Morgan grew up alone in new metropolis, getting used to her powers. When she helps the Legion fend off the fatel 5, her beginning as the Shadow Angel begins.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A raven haired girl walked in the busy streets of new Metropolis. She stopped and looked at the legion tower _`must be pretty cool to be known as a hero`_ she thought. She admired all the heroes that lived in the tower. Lightning lad, brainiac, phantom girl, Saturn girl and bouncy boy.

She was invisible to most people. Her powers were unknown to anyone but herself. She walked on, stuffing her hands in her pocket.

This girl is Katie Morgan or Kat as she prefers. She has been living alone since she was 7. Now at 14 she still lives peacefully alone.

She was a pretty quiet girl who rarely smiled. No one really spoke to her. Other than the land lady when she wants the rent.

Katie dreamed of joining the Legion of superheroes. She wanted her powers to be put a good use. Her powers were allied with the shadows. She could control them and can trap people with them. She also had a silver scythe at home that belonged to her mother before she left. Her father died a year after she left from an illness he had suffered, leaving her on her own.

She entered her home and shut the door. It was an average place. Couch, TV, Kitchen. The works.

Her hand made costume hung in her closet with her scythe. She wondered that if she went hero freely, the legion might make her stop. She decided to wait for the next audition and see if she could get in.

A sudden boom caught her attention. She looked out her window and saw that the infamous fatel five were attacking the Legion tower.

She glanced at her costume and scythe then back to the scene near her home.

She finally made up her mind and grabbed the scythe

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"where's Superman when ya need him!" Lightning lad whined.

Emerald empress laughed and fired her floating eye at him. He managed to dodge, but bouncing boy wasn't so lucky. His mind was taken. "your mind is mine" Empress said smugly.

Braniac, Saturn girl and triplet girl was down as well, having their minds controled by the green queen herself.

Superman finally showed up and took down four of the fatel five. Empress was left. She shot a laser which hut him and knocked him back "nothing can stop us now" she said with a cackle.

She heard a woosh by her ear and yelped. A silver scythe embedded itself on the wall. She looked around, seeing where it came from. She didn't notice a shadow move by her and the rest of the fatel 5.

The shadow approached bouncing boy and noticed his eyes were green. The shadow grew hands, and hut him on the head, making him snap out of it "what the?..."

_`wake the rest up`_ the shadow whispered, as it moved up, to reveal Katie. Her costume was a black dress with a ruffled underskirt and the front hand a split opening. She had on leggings and black boots. She walked over to the scythe and pulled it out "So it was you?" empress yelled. Katie smirked and held her scythe tightly "yeah. Problem with that?" she asked. Empress growled and aimed her eye at her. Katie narrowly dodged as the green ray shot.

She saw superman being held down by valadus. And empress turned her attention away from her and onto Superman "play nice and look into my eye" she said.

Katie ran to help, but she was stopped by a large atomic axe. She looked to see that it was persuader. She grinned and hut him with her scythe. His axe was supposed to cut through anything, but Katie's was protected with Titanium.

They battled it out, as Superman unleashed his laser eyes on empresses eye that made an explosion. Katie was blown back near brainy "hey! are you alright?." Katie sat up slowly and held her head "that was some boom" she mumbled. Brainy smiled "that's superman for ya" he said. Katie smiled back and looked towards the fatel 5, and noticed they were getting up "Oi. There getting up" she said.

Lightning lad smirked. His lightning scar glowed "then lets go put em down for good" He said. Brainy helped Katie up and dashed towards the half man half robot guy (his name escapes me)

Katie gasped when brainy grew bigger and shot some lasers at the villain.

She joined in and went after him with brainy. She made her arms into an X and extended her shadow. It connected with his and held him in place.

Brainy glanced at her and smirked _`she's good` _he thought. He knocked theguy out and carried him to the pile of unconcious villians. They suddenly vanished in a flash of green. "where'd they go?" Superman asked bewildered

"Telaport. They could be any where in the galaxy by now" Brainy answered.

Feeling like she did her thing. Katie began to walk away. "hey wait!" Lightning lad called. Katie cringed, thinking he was going to yell at her for butting in. She turned to the Legion "yes?" she said quietly. Superman stepped forward "thanks for helping out. You were pretty good" he said

Katie smiled slightly "thought i'd use my powers for something" she said.

"What's your name?" Triplet girl asked

"Katie morgan" she replied.

"na. you need a better one" Lightning lad said. Katie frowned "what the hell is that supposed to mean" she growled

"what i mean is, you need a name to suit your powers, if you wanna join us" he said

Katie blinked "are you kidding me on?"

Saturn girl took her hand and led her to the tower "he's not kidding" she said with a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"are you ready?" Brainy asked. Katie nodded and placed the belt around her waist, and the ring on her right hand. She raised her hand to make the pledge. Other legionaries watched on computer screens.

"To the Legion of Super Heroes, I make this solemn pledge, to use my powers for good, to fight for justice, and protect the innocent. To aid my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril, and keep their secrets safe. I choose a new name to honor the heroes of the past. I am Shadow Crawler"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Timberwolf part 1**

On a distant planet from earth the forests were filled with darkness and sounds of the wild as an older man with glasses and short grey hair wandered through them with a tracking device in his hand, in search of something, to his left and right were robots to keep him safe. The Robots advanced on the bushes as they heard something, but he put his hand up to stop them.

"Show yourself!" he ordered and a rustle was heard then a growl, a wolf like creature sped out of bushes and towards the man. Not knowing where the beast was, the creature took the robots down with just tearing through them with sharp claws.

The man quickly ran off into the forest to escape the beast, as he ran past a cliff where the wolf creature was on top it, it howled at the three moons then jumped down after him.

**

* * *

**

In the middle of space, a large glorphax was floating near a asteroid.

"Those are ships inside that thing!" Superman stated as he and Lightning lad flew over to the beast.

"Yeah... a glorphax will eat anything." Lightning lad replied "Anything I need to…"

"Watch and learn Superman, watch and learn." Lightning lad smirked as he interrupted and flew off towards the monster. He charged up an attack then fired it at the monster, only to have it bounce back and miss them both by just an inch.

"That... worked well." Superman commented on his pitiful attempt.

"Haven't you two gotten rid of that thing yet?" Saturn girl asked through the com link from the ship "We've got it right where we want it Saturn girl." Lightning lad replied as a tentacle wrapped around him and pulled him out of sight on the screen from the ship, she put her head in her hand "should I go out and help them?" she wondered, suddenly the alarm went off in the ship. Shadow Crawler the newest member of the legion got up off her seat with a confused look on her face.

"What's going on?" Bouncing Boy asked

"We're receiving a transmission on the Emergency channel. Look" Brainy explained as he pushed a button on the control panel. On the screen the elderly man appeared.

"Legion of Superheroes, this is Mar Lando of Rhall; your immediate assistance is needed." He explained as a crash was heard "please." He pleaded then the screen fuzzed out.

"that crash in the background didn't seem good" Shadow Crawler said with concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah I agree. We better get there as soon as we can. Shadow can you tell those two to get up here, just push that green button" Brainy said. Shadow nodded and pressed the button.

Outside Lightning lad was being pulled around by the tentacle

"Guys! Brainy said to forget globby and get back inside, we have a new mission." she informed them from the ship as Lightning lad fired an electrical beam at the tentacle and Superman pulled it off him.

"What about this Mission? We can't just leave this thing out here." Superman replied. As Lightning lad flew off back to the ship he turned and watched Superman tie the tentacles together and spin the creature round before he launched it further into space. He then flew to the ship

"You could have just done that in the first place you know." Lightning lad said as he flew by.

"I was watching and learning." Superman joked earning a glare from Lightning lad.

Inside the ship, Shadow Crawler was staring out the window. This was the first time that she had really seen space itself, and she found it very beautiful seeing all the stars. She moved away to see what Saturn girl was doing, until Brainy's long neck was stretched from one side of the room to the other blocking her path. "Whoa" she cried silently.

She noticed that Brainy stretched his neck to go behind Bouncing boy. "Can I help you?" Bouncing Boy asked annoyed by his presence. "You're flying without the auto compensator. I specifically designed that sub-system to assist you." he explained and stretched his arm over.

"No offence Brainiac 5, but when I fly a ship I actually want to fly it, not baby-sit a console." He snapped while Brainy tried to push a button "hey what are you doing?" Bouncing boy asked and tried to push his arm away, causing Brainy to hit the wrong button. "Uh oh"

The ship then started to shake causing everyone to fall over, Lightning lad caught Saturn Girl, Superman flew away, while Brainy, Bouncing boy, and Shadow all tumbled into the wall. Shadow shakingly stood up but then the ship then moved again, causing them all except for Lightning lad to tumble over on one another. Shadow sat up and shook her head "that really hurt" she mumbled.

"Bet that was the most highlighted moment of your life heh?" Lightning lad teased her which earned a dark glare from the shadow girl.

"That felt like we hit something" Saturn girl said getting up. Brainy lifted his still extended head up "Technically we did, the Planet Rhall. We've just entered the atmosphere" he replied as the ship started beeping, the sign WARNING appeared on the screen in red. Bouncing Boy rushed over to the control panel.

"Stabilizers offline, atmospheric thrusters at 20, this is gonna be a rough one." He said urgently as the ship crashed into a rock then made a crash landing into the ground.

Once they crashed everyone stood outside of the ship. "It could be worse." Superman said looking at the ship which was half way in the ground. "How? We're grounded." Bouncing Boy asked "Well, we could've disintegrated upon re-entry." Brainy answered. "Hate to spoil your feel good moment, we this is a rescue mission remember?" Lightning lad reminded them.

Shadow was the last to appear off the ship, her scythe held in her hand. Brainy looked over to her "i don't think you need that at that at the moment Shadow Crawler. Why don't you put it away back in the ship" he suggested.

She shook her head and pressed a small button on the staff. The scythe shrunk into a small pole and she slid it up her sleeve "I don't like to leave it around" she said.

Brainy shrugged "that's fine. I assume you know how to use the flight ring by the way" he asked. She shook her head again "uh uh, but i can jump in the tree's and follow you guys like Bouncy" she said with a small smile.

Lightning lad took off as the others followed. Saturn girl then sensed voices. she stopped and looked toward the forest then turned around looking a bit nervous "what's wrong?" Shadow asked. Saturn girl smiled at her new friend "it's nothing. Will you be able to keep up with us?" she asked. Shadow nodded and jumped away in the trees. Saturn girl took one last look around and flew off. She caught up with the others in the sky.

Lightning lad pressed his com link "Hey Shadow. You Ok down there?" he asked. Shadow appeared next to him "i'm good" she said, making him jump as she went back down into the trees and back up again.

"that's some hight that you can jump" Superman said. Shadow smiled slightly as she fell back down and jumped back up again with Bouncing boy.

"My ex-ray vision is picking up lots of stuff moving around down there but nothing remotely human." Superman alerted as he scanned the area below. "Rhall is known for it's abundance of wildlife, most you would classify as, unfriendly. Aside from Dr Lando's research station little else is here." Brainy explained.

"What about you Saturn girl, sensing anything?" Superman asked her. "Everything... and nothing, there's just too much noise, but back at the ship I'm pretty sure something was watching us." She answered looking back.

"Ok now you're creeping me out." Bouncing Boy commented.

"Bingo." Superman shouted while everyone except Shadow gave him a strange look "that means I found it." he informed them and pointed down. So they all followed him and ended up at a large building type thing.

"It seems pretty quiet." Lightning lad stated, as they looked around bright light shone. Shadow shielded her eyes. The one thing she hated most was bright lights.

"Don't be deceived, these woods are more dangerous than you can possibly imagine." the elderly man explained walking towards them.

"Dr Lando I presume?" Brainiac 5 asked as he shook his hand. "Yes, yes. Come inside quickly. It may be safe for the legion, but an old man like me doesn't stand a chance out here." He stated and walked back inside while they followed.

"My repair facilities are at your disposal, I only ask one thing in return." He stated

"Of course, we can take you anywhere you need to go." Superman smiled at him.

"Oh I can't leave Rhall, my work is here, that's why I called for help, what I need is for you to make it safe." He explained to them. "Safe... From what?" Saturn girl asked

"A creature... out there, this creature it's destroyed everything dear to me; my research, my team... my son." He said forlornly and shown them a picture of him "that's Brin, remarkable young man. Takes after his father, don't you think? He had so much potential, but now I want it caught, and I want it brought back to Me." he explained.

"Don't worry, we'll find your creature." Superman assured him.

"And I'll make sure it will never harm anyone again." Lightning lad smiled but Saturn girl looked uncertainly at the man. Shadow also felt uncertain about him. Being allied with the shadows gave her the advantage to know a little about people. His shadow gave a bad vibe, so he was hiding something. Something that he didn't want her or the others to know.

**

* * *

**

In the hanger Bouncing Boy and Brainy worked on the ship.

"You can't substitute a plasma conduit for an injector port Bouncing Boy; it's not in the schematics." Brainy stated as he unscrewed one of the screws in a panel on the ship.

"Brainy, it's called improvising, you should try it sometime." He replied smirking up at him. Brainy just looked at him blankly. "A twelfth level intellect has no need for improvisation." He responded

"Fine, if you're so smart... fix it yourself." Bouncing Boy snapped and walked off as Brainy unscrewed another screw. "Where are you going?" he asked looking at him.

"Anywhere you're not." He replied heading out the door.

"Dr Lando asked us to confine ourselves to the hanger, he insisted!" brainy exclaimed

"So I'm improvising!" he yelled back and walked off as the doors closed

"Was it something I said?" he asked himself.

**

* * *

**

In the deep forest Saturn girl Lightning lad, Superman and Shadow crawler were looking for the creature. Shadow was walking on the ground while the others floated.

"You're awfully quiet Saturn girl, not scared are ya?" Lightning lad asked smirking back at her while she quickly snapped back "I'm fine!"

The three looked back at her while she sighed, "Sorry, its just this place. You remember when I said I couldn't sense anything? well, that's not exactly true... I keep getting an impression, sounds really, It's as if hundreds of life forms are calling out for help." she explained 'something's going on here, something bad"

They boys took a moment to think. Shadow suddenly froze on the spot "what's wrong?" Lightning lad asked her. They then heard a sound like electricity,

"Hey check it out." Lightning lad said and picked up a robot part "robot parts... wonder if our creature did this." He wondered while Superman heard something.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Superman replied as tons of robots surrounded them.

"Not scared are you?" Saturn girl asked as Lightning lad shot one. Superman punched a few as Lightning lad fired at more but it bounced off and they swung for him but missed and cut through a tree, only to have it fall down on top of them.

A few surrounded Shadow. She raised her arms and transformed the shadows into claws on her hands. She swiped at them taking their heads off. One came up behind her and hit her on the head, knocking her out.

Saturn girl flew over to her but then was surrounded completely, they jumped at her but stopped in mid air as her eyes shone they were blasted away. She fell to the floor unconscious next to Shadow Crawler. As more advanced on them, a howl was heard and the creature jumped from an unknown place and destroyed two of the robots then roared at the others making them back off. As the other two flew towards the girls Lightning lad arrived first to find them gone.

"Saturn girl! Shadow Crawler!" Superman called out as he caught up to Lightning Lad "Their gone." He replied to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Timberwolf part 2**

Back in the building Bouncing Boy was walking through the lots of halls when he was suddenly stopped by a load of machines, "Restricted area." One of them spoke

"No problem I was just leaving." He replied then tried walking past them but was stopped again. "Restricted area, restricted area, restricted area, restricted area." They spoke and raised their weapons, his eyes widened and he bounced away as they all followed him.

* * *

Saturn girl awoke in a cave somewhere to find herself in front of a fire "No more thought blasts." She mumbled to herself. She looked around noticing Shadow Crawler unconscious next to her, then the wolf creature walked up to her growling.

"Get away." She panicked and kicked it across the face and it growled even more and advanced on her

"Stay back! I have powers, and I will use them." she threatened and made a dash for the exit of the cave but it blocked her off knocking her to the floor "ok, I'm not leaving." She said holding up her hands in a defensive position

"Just don't eat me." She cried fearfully, as he picked her up in his mouth by her collar and dropped her by the fire.

"Nice place you have here" she complimented as it sat down on the other side of the fire.

"Who, built this fire?" she asked "was it you?" she asked again and it walked over to her and tried to draw something in the soil

"Are you trying to tell me something?" she asked while it growled as if it was saying yes then carried on drawing. Shadow Crawler eventually came to "oww what hit me?" she mumbled. She took notice of the creature and jumped back in fear "it's ok Shadow. I don't think he's gonna hurt us" Saturn girl said.

Shadow cautiously moved next to her "are you sure?" she asked. Saturn girl nodded.

The creature messed up the drawing and wiped it off then held its head in annoyance. Shadow felt sorry for the creature and walked up to him. He cringed away slightly when she reached out to him. He felt her hand stroke his head gently behind the ear "it's ok. i'm not gonna hurt you" she said. The creature looked at her as she gave a small smile at it. He slightly purred enjoying the feel of her stroking his head.

Saturn girl stood up "if you'll let me read your mind I can... wait, why do I need permission, it's a monster." She wondered and put her hand to its head and read its mind,

flashes of Dr Lando and an experimenting table came into view and him being transformed into that monster. It jumped back roaring in what seemed to be pain but more anger "what have they done to you?" she asked as it howled.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Lightning lad yelled and fired at it as he and superman entered the cave.

"No! It's not what you thin…!" but she was cut off as he fired at the beast when it had moved in front of her to protect her and was knocked into her and against the wall knocking her out cold.

The creature moved over her checking if she was ok but was then pulled away by Superman and launched into the roof as Lightning lad checked Saturn girl

"She's just knocked out, you on the other hand WON'T BE SO LUCKY!" he yelled and charged up his attack then fired at it as it shielded it's face.

"Wait stop it!" Shadow yelled. They didn't listen. Superman went to hit it with a spiked rock but it grabbed the end and smashed it to the floor then launched the other end at Lightning lad pinning him to the floor.

Then it picked the rock up and went to punch him twice but missed and Superman picked it up and it grabbed Lightning lads chest scratching him, as it landed on top of Superman it jumped back as Lightning lad shot at it and got Superman instead "ooh, sorry about that." He apologised as Superman gave him a frowned annoyed look.

Then the wolf jumped at him from behind but he ducked and it jumped for Superman then was punched back to Lightning Lad who grabbed it and shocked it as it howled in pain. A few of the shock waves shocked Shadow Crawler and brought her down, out for the count.

The creature fell to the floor and tried to stand up but fell as Lightning lad was about to finish it off Superman stopped him "I think you got him." He said holding Lightning lads arm back who pulled out of his grasp and looked over the unconscious beast.

* * *

Back in the hanger Brainy was still working on the ship, "I'm not worried." He randomly came out with. "There's no reason to worry"

He flew down to the door and opened it "And even if there were, Bouncing Boy can take care of himself." He said to himself then saw Bouncing Boy at the door tied up in blue ropes and held down by robots.

"Little help here?" he asked "Hold still!" Brainy instructed then extended all his fingers to each of the robots and shocked them all blowing them up and releasing Bouncing Boy.

He ran over to him and held out his hand to help him up "Nice save there." Bouncing boy smiled taking it. "Thank you, I improvised." Brainy replied smiling, as he pulled him up.

Then growling and screeching was heard. The three looked at each other and flew to where the noises were heard. They stopped at a room, with a bunch of cages with paws and claws coming out of them.

"Don't leave the hanger huh? I can see why?" Bouncing Boy said looking at Brainy. "I assume we'll be snooping" Brainy asked smiling which put a smirk on Bouncing boy's face. "Oh yeah" He replied.

* * *

Superman and Lightning lad were flying over the forest, Saturn girl in Lightning lad's arms and Superman carrying Shadow Crawler on his back and the wolf in a blue net. Who was struggling to get out.

"Easy fella, I don't wanna drop you" Superman said down to the beast. "Go ahead, save us the hassle" Lightning lad shouted back to them.

"Is she going to be ok?" Superman asked. "Yeah, it's a healing trance, careful what you say though, sometimes she can hear you... found that out the hard way." he mumbled the last bit as they continued flying.

"and let's hope Shadow dosen't end up killing you when she wakes up" Superman added.

"oh great" he mumbled

* * *

Bouncing boy and Brainy were outside the building hiding behind a wall type thing. Bouncing boy then tried to communicate with the others, but is stopped by Brainy.

"Stop! Lando will no doubt be monitoring communicator traffic. Perhaps if I think hard enough Saturn Girl might just notice my brain waves." Brainy stated with both hands to his head.

"...or we could just do this. HEY GUYS DOWN HERE!" Bouncing boy yelled out to them as they flew just overhead. They landed next to them. "Looks like they got it" Bouncing boy joked to Brainy. He noticed the two unconscious girls.

"Uh oh, are they ok?" Bouncing boy asked. "they better be" Lightning lad snapped. "Whoa, nice scratch, I hope you don't turn into one of those things." Bouncing boy smirked noticing the big scratch mark on Lightning lad's chest.

"Dr Lando has been conducting outlawed experiments on the indigenous life forms here, this creature is undoubtedly connected." Brainy explained.

"What do you think it is?" Superman asked and a small groan was heard from Saturn girl "...Not what, who." , she gave Lightning lad an annoyed look "and you can put me down now." She snapped.

"How about a little gratitude, we just saved you and Shadow from this thing." He replied putting her down. "It wasn't going to hurt us, if you hadn't of come in fzzts a zapping I would have told you that." She explained sounding stressed. Shadow soon woke up and got off of Superman's back. She threw lightning lad an angry look "i'll get you later" she said darkly making him cringe.

"I don't think Dr Lando has been completely honest with us." Saturn girl explained as she went to let it free from the net. "Y,You're not going to let it loose are ya?" Bouncing boy asked sounding scared.

"We have nothing to worry about... I hope." She said and let it free. It stood up and roared then sat back down again. Shadow walked over to it and stroked his head, making him relax "h-how?" Lightning lad stampered.

"that was my reaction to" Saturn girl said

"I'd feel more comfortable if we did this on the ship." Brainy suggested, "I doubt he would feel the same way." Saturn Girl replied "and for what I'm about to do we need him as calm as possible." her eyes glowed "Shadow keep him calm like your doing right now" she said. Shadow nodded

"In case things get a little, hairy." Lightning lad smirked as his hands charged up. Saturn girl gave him a glare as did Shadow and the creature just stared at him, while he put his hands down. "Fine…"

Saturn girl then used her power on the wolf, showing everyone its past. Until it howled out and growled in pain.

"You aren't a monster, you have control." She said to it. Until suddenly it changed into a human form of a male with grey fur and long black hair with a white streak and long wolf like ears. And buried his face on the ground.

"Interesting." Brainy said "he must have been in some kind of super agitated state." he said again poking the wolf male. "Do you mind?" the wolf asked looking up at him. Brainy was shocked and took a couple of steps back.

"Do you, have a name?" Superman asked as the male looked at the others. Before he could reply a voice was heard. "His name is Brin, Brin Lando." Dr Lando answered from above them, he was surrounded by monsters and robots all growling at them "Welcome home son." He said smirking at him,


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Timberwolf part 3**

"Son? But I thought you said your son got? And that he? And you? And?" Shadow Crawler stopped when she finally figured it out…"It was you! You did this to him!"

"Very sharp young one. Well done Legion, I could've never brought him back on my own." He replied. "You used us to do your dirty work, that distress call was a fake." Superman accused him.

"There is nothing more distressing than to lose a child." He replied and Brin growled in anger at him. "Brin, don't let him get to you, you're in control remember?" she asked and he smiled. "You gotta give him credit though, he has gone this long without killing the old geezer" Shadow said earning a smile from Brin

"You better think of your next move, Dr." Superman said to him "How about, back off." Lightning lad suggested for him. "No more experiments, I'm through, you'll never lay another finger on me again." Brin announced.

"Then you leave me no choice. Take them all." He commanded as his robots and monsters charged at them. "Hey Brainy? would it be a good time NOW to use my scythe? Huh can I?" Shadow begged as Brainy looked at them then smiled back at Shadow. "Be my guest"

She smiled as she sprung into action. "This'll be a good opportunity to test my new technique" she said. "what's she talking about?" Superman asked unaware of what she meant. "You'll see. She's been practicing since she joined us" Lightning lad smirked.

Shadow ran to all the robots and made them chase her around a bit, until they all crashed together. She then jumped up flipped back a bit higher in the sky. Her scythe slipped out of her sleeve and extended to the bigger version. She swung it to the side "Dance of the Shadow's!"

The shadows around her moved around the robots as if they were dancing and tightened into them. The shadows crushed the robots instantly.

"Wow" Superman said in shock, then went and destroyed three other robots. Saturn girl made an image of Lando to scare the monsters away, she then was attacked by robots. But Brin saved her. Lightning lad shot at some robots destroying them. While Brainy stood on Bouncing boy's back while he span his razor like hands around destroying quite a few robots.

"Suggestion, you should deflate" Brainy suggested. "Thanks, but I think I know when to use my powers." Bouncing boy snapped back up at him, but was then smacked into a tree as Brainy landed on his feet on the floor.

He then stretched out his arms and grabbed on to the robots head, shocking him, but only to get one back himself. He then was forced to let go. "Your pretty good" he said to him. He then jumped over the robot slicing off its arms, and then ran around him slicing him up til he was destroyed.

"But I'm the one with the twelth level intelligence" he smiled at the robot, rubbing his shoulder. "You tell em Brainy" Shadow Crawler said appearing beside him.

Superman shot two robots with his laser vision then flew through the smoke and was suddenly jumped on by a load of monsters. "Dog pile?" he asked picking them up "that is so junior varsity." He smirked and threw them away.

Brin and Lightning lad were back to back Brin had robots in front of him, Lightning lad had monsters. "Switch?" Brin asked, as Lightning lad shot the robots. Brin looked at lightning lad. "This doesn't make us buddies or anything" He said to him. While Brin jumped over his head and attacked the monsters. He then saw Lando flying away on his little hovercraft thing, and pursuited him.

Lando ran into his lab and released his monsters who were walking towards him. "Go attack!" he ordered. The monsters looked at each other confused and growled while heading for Lando. "No stop! I'm your master!" he cried.

Brin entered the room, and roared at the monsters which made them back off, and walk away quietly. "I'd of let him get eaten" Lightning lad said

Lando began to walk, until Superman rushed in front of him. He went the other way but a scythe embedded into the wall, narrowly missing his head.

"nice throw" Lightning lad praised to the smirking Shadow Crawler. Superman grabbed Lando's coat. "Alright Doc, start talking." He ordered

"Very well, what would you like to talk about first, my creations I suppose, perfect specimens, marvels of nature, but not nearly... human enough. No I needed a better subject for my crowning achievement." He explained looking at Brin

"So you used your own son?" Saturn girl asked sounding disgusted.

"It was to see him transform into the most formidable creature ever created for battle." He said as Brin growled at him "he should be thanking me, but no he ran away before the process was complete." He explained.

"Change him back!" Superman commanded pinning Lando up against the wall

"He can't Superman, my DNA has already been altered too much, this is as close to human as I'll ever get." Brin explained.

"But for how long... a day, a week? You'll never be able to control yourself Brin." He smirked at his son.

"Yes he will" Saturn girl said

"and the legion will be there to help." Shadow Crawler defended which got a smile from Brin. "What about him?" Bouncing boy asked pointing to Lando

"This sector is outside any jurisdiction, even intergalactic law can't touch me, and why would they, my work is a gift... I create life." He announced.

Shadow Crawler made a vomiting noise "As if you old geezer" she said with disgust

"Gotta agree with her. What you create is suffering, and the forest out there is filled with it, Children look to their parents to protect them, the only thing I've ever been to you is a science experiment... your own son." he shouted and destroyed every bit of technology in that room then stopped "never again." He growled. He handed Shadow her scythe and left with the rest of the legion while Lando dropped to the ground.

* * *

The ship began to take off, "I still don't see how we're leaving the planet without functioning atmospheric thrusters." Brainy smiled confused. "Improvised" Bouncing boy smiled back, as outside Superman was lifting the ship and took off into outer space.

Later in the ship, "Well what do you think?" Bouncing boy asked, as they'd found Brin a black, brown and Orange outfit to wear. He looked at it and flexed his claws. "Um, a little tight." He replied. "You'll get used to it...eventually." Superman smirked at him.

"We can find you something else to wear." Saturn girl offered to him.

"i think he looks cool in that" Shadow said.

"It's not the uniform, what if he's right? What if I can't control this monster inside of me?" Brin asked. "Brin there is nothing to worry about " Shadow said smiling softly at him. "Yeah, don't worry. We got your back" Lightning lad said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just watch the claws" he added.

"hmm, it's a deal" Brin smiled, "Are you ready?" Superman asked him holding up a suitcase with the ring and belt in. he put them on and raised his left hand.

"To the Legion of superheroes, I make this solemn pledge, to use my powers for good, to fight for justice and protect the innocent to aid my fellow legionnaires in times of peril and to keep their secrets safe. I choose a new name to honour the heroes of the past, I am... Timberwolf." he announced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow will be in the first part of the episode. The rest is just a made up mission with triplicate girl, timber wolf, bouncing boy and sun boy. (I hate episode 3 for some reason)**

It was a very lazy day in legion tower. There was no bother in the city so the legionnaires sat around doing nothing, board out of their minds. Superman was out and about so there was no telling where he was.

Lightning lad was lounging in a chair, Saturn girl and phantom girl were on their hologram computers.

Brainy and Shadow crawler were currently engaged in a game of shoji. A Japanese game that was like chess. So far Shadow was winning.

"how is it that you are winning? I'm the one with the twelfth level intelligence" Brainy said, moving another piece. Shadow smirked "it's about concentration silly. Your caught up on winning that's why" she said, moving a piece.

Superman flew into the room eventually "the strangest thing just happened" he said, landing on the ground.

"let me guess…" lightning lad began "you accidentally walked through another transmatter gate and ended up on mars" he said smirking.

Superman gave him an annoyed look "very funny. No it's just…I met this girl" he said.

"check" Shadow said. Brainy frowned at the shoji pieces. "darn it" he mumbled admitting defeat. Shadow smirked and turned to Superman "now about this girl…who is she?" she asked.

Phantom girl shot up "yeah tell us? What's she look like? Is she cute?" she asked quickly.

"did you give her sugar again lightning lad?" Shadow asked grimly. He shook his head as Phantom girl gave her a small glare.

"I hardly got a look at her" Superman continued. He ran a hand through his hair "I don't even know her name" he said. He glanced towards Phantom girls hologram computer and saw a picture of a red headed girl with freckles "hey that's her" he said.

Everyone immediately surrounded him and looked at him "what?" he asked.

Phantom girl moved the screen up "umm…you do know that's Alexis right?" she asked

"the richest girl in the galaxy. Even I know who Alexis is" Lightning lad said.

"she takes the privileged but misunderstood act to a whole new level. And that's coming from and expert" Phantom girl said.

"she has her own planet I hear" Shadow said. Saturn girl stood next to her "she does, it's named Magathar and it's private. She also collects rare Jovian power charms…and never wears the same shoes twice. Or at least that's what someone told me once." she said.

Lightning lad patted Superman's chest "the girls way outta your league bud" he said smugly.

Brainy extended his neck towards him "no ones outta superman's league. He's Superman" he defended. Superman smiled "thanks Brainy. I guess it doesn't matter, it's not like I'm gonna run into her again"

The buzzer to the door sounded. Superman answered it and there stood a white robot that was taller than him. He held his hand out "compliments of Alexis" he said dropping a small device in Superman's hand. He bowed and left.

Everyone gathered as the small device showed a holographic image of party horns and confetti. Alexis appeared in the hologram " so there's this charity thing tonight that I've got to go to, and your coming with me. The invite has all the details, see ya there."

Shadow sweat dropped "not gonna run into her again huh?" she said.

The hologram vanished "guess I got plans for tonight" he said flipping the device in his hand.

"yes you do. You and I are scheduled for patrol" Brainy stated. Superman's smile fell "oh, we are?" he asked. Lightning lad patted his back "I'll cover for ya" he said. He whispered to him "see if she has any friends."

"I'm afraid that is not possible, it's highly irregular. With the scavengers on the loose I've calculated the optimum schedule for …"

Superman interrupted him "wait a sec. The who?" he asked

"Didn't you read my report?" he asked looking at him. He looked at the others "did any of you?" he asked again.

They looked away knowing they were caught. Brainy sighed "I don't believe it" he mumbled

"Brainy it was 150 pages long" Phantom girl said rolling her eyes.

"it was 132 actually and if you had read it, the scavengers are a gang of technology thieves and my data states that new metropolis is their next target " He stated. Shadow Crawler sighed

"132 pages for that Brainy? Seriously could you not have just told us that" she asked. Brainy turned to her "I prefer if you read reports but anyway I have mapped out a scheduled patrol at the most likely targets of new metropolis…"

Before he could continue a small light flashed on the screen. Brainy brought it up seeing that it was Bouncing boy "Bouncing boy, is something wrong?" he asked

"yeah, we kinda need more help up here." he said showing brainy that the small group were having trouble with a large alien. Brainy sighed he glanced at shadow and smiled to himself "how about Shadow Crawler. That scythe of hers could do the trick" he asked.

Bouncing boy smiled "sure, send her up ASAP will ya?" he said. The screen went fuzzy. Brainy turned to Shadow Crawler "Shadow. I have a mission that requires your scythe" he said. Shadow smiled slightly "bring it on" she said.

He gave her the details and sent her off in a small ship on auto pilot. She reached the group in under 10 minutes. When she got there the alien was HUGE! It was a sickening green colour and it had multiple tentacles making her shiver.

She got out of the ship and flew next to bouncing boy. "wow, that was quick" he said.

"brainy put the ship on auto pilot for me" she said.

"oh. Right you don't know how to fly those things right?" he asked

"would you two quit yakking and help us!" Sun boy yelled. Bouncing boy sheepishly smiled and expanded. Shadow Crawler slid her small silver pole from her sleeve and extended it into her scythe.

She charged forward and swiped at the large alien but missed. It was pretty quick. One of the aliens tentacles wrapped round her ankle and hoisted her in the air "Yikes!" she yelled. She struggled to get loose but to no avail. Timber wolf noticed her in trouble and charged towards the monster. He swiped at the tentacle and got her loose. "You ok?" he asked. Shadow smiled at him and nodded. He suddenly pulled her to his chest as a blast of fire flew by them, missing them by a few inches "watch it Sun boy!" Timber wolf yelled.

"my bad!"

Shadow blushed "umm…Timber wolf…"

He looked down at her "can you let go of me now?" she asked. He let her go "sorry" he mumbled, blushing under his fur. Shadow covered her beetroot face "hey you two! Help us out here!"

The two glanced at each other then proceeded to battle the alien.

(an hour later)

The creature was finally destroyed although it was pretty messy with guts and goo. Shadow shook some off her hair "Uck. Never again" she mumbled. Triplicate girl laughed and wiped some off herself "lets get back to HQ." she said.

The group of heroes piled onto the ship and left for earth.

Timberwolf occasionally snuck glances at Shadow Crawler `she's actually pretty cute…` he randomly thought. He shook his head and looked back out the window.

"Oooh someone has a little crush on the new girl huh?" sun boy teased. Timberwolf snapped his head at the grinning boy "I…I do not!" he said going in huff. Sun boy once again grinned "Right, I believe ya" he sad putting his hands up in surrender.

Meanwhile Shadow would sneak glances at Timberwolf who was bickering with Sun boy_. `For a wolf, he's actually pretty hot` _she thought. She shook it off _`what am I thinking. It's not as if he'd like me back.` _she thought.

Unknown to them, Triplicate girl was watching them. A sly smile spread her face _`I smell a game of match maker` _she thought excitingly.

This should be good


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

ok guys i feel that katie is a weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee bit mary sue so i think i'm going to make a few changes

like the scythe...i think i'll change it to a normal silver rod, the scythe's to much

2nd she saved everyone at the start so instead of that i'm going to have her just catch that guy that brainy goes after in the first episode.

any ideas from you readers are welcome :)

thank you


End file.
